Gara-Gara Chanyeol
by Hime Karuru
Summary: hanya karena Chanyeol mengatakan "sesuatu", Kai menjadi tahanan kamar Sehun. apa yang Chanyeol katakan pada HunKai? HunKai area! DLDR! no bash! ini T nyrempet M! humor gagal!


:HunKai+Chanyeol:

:OS:

::

* * *

saya bawa ff singkat HunKai ft. Chanyeol

ini T nyrempet M

selamat membaca

no bash!

read review fav and follow

* * *

Ini hanya cerita dari Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja mengucap "sesuatu" yang berujung pada dongsaeng beruangnya yang menjadi tahanan kamar oleh dongsaeng serigala mesum.

Jadi awal ceritanya begini...

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu...

Chanyeol bosan berada di dorm, Baekhyun dan Chen, teman beaglenya meninggalkannya pergi ke salon. Lay teman membuat lagunya, lagi galau gara-gara bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo hanya soal perkara, siapa tukang masak paling handal dan masakannya paling lezat, hanya gara-gara itu keduanya saling mendiamkan selama 2 hari. Besok kalau nggak baikan bakal Chanyeol bawa keduanya ke gereja supaya tobat dan saling memaafkan. Suho? Jangan tanya kemana leader satu itu kalau tidak sedang main golf dengan keluarganya. Xiumin? Jangan harap Chanyeol menyentuh Xiumin, gara-gara dia memeluk Xiumin saja, Luhan gegenya langsung terbang dari China hanya untuk menghukumnya. Dan Chanyeol tak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Sekarang? Chanyeol bosan, duo maknaenya jelas masih pada molor semua.

"HAH! Aku harus apa sekarang?" kesal Chanyeol sembari membanting ponselnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi gara-gara notif dari IGnya.

"HUWAA EOMMAAAA CHANYEOOLL NGANGGGUURR!" teriaknya absurd. Namun, karena dia berteriak, dua dongsaengnya bangun. **BRAK! BRUK!**

"Hyung! Kenapa teriak-teriak?" kesal Sehun yang keluar dengan rambut acak-acakan baru bangun tidur. Ayolah, dia baru pulang menjelang shubuh tadi gara-gara shooting dramanya.

"Chanyeol hyung kenapa sih?!" nah ini gerutuan dari dongsaeng beruangnya yang kakinya baru saja sembuh.

"Eoh? Kalian bangun?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Izinkan HunKai menenggelamkan Chanyeol di sungai han.

"INI KARENAMU, YODA!" teriak HunKai kompak. Chanyeol menutup telinganya.

"Oh, oke, maafkan aku!" ujar Chanyeol dengan cengiran menyebalkannya.

"Ck, aku jadi tak bisa tidur lagi!" gerutu Sehun. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk minum air, sekalian ke kamar mandi mencuci muka, menggosok gigi dan menata rambutnya. Tampilannya benar-benar absurd. Kai sendiri langsung melesat ke kamar mandi sebelum Sehun. **BRAK!**

"YAK KAI! AKU DULUAN!" Sehun menggedor pintu kamar mandi. **BRAK BRAK BRAK**

"Apa sih?!" kesal Kai yang keluar dengan sikat gigi masih berada di mulutnya. Sehun langsung menyerobot masuk, dan disinilah keduanya, berada di kamar mandi sambil menggosok gigi masing-masing.

.

Chanyeol duduk malas di ruang tengah, dua dongsaengnya baru saja selesai dengan urusan pagi, dan sekarang duduk di sofa yang tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak bosan?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan, karena dua dongsaengnya fokus pada ponsel masing-masing.

"Ani!" jawab HunKai kompak. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku bosannn~" keluhnya. Sehun menatap malas.

"Lakukan apapun tapi jangan buat keributan!" Sehun kembali fokus pada ponselnya, namun mata Chanyeol menangkap lengan Sehun merangkul pinggang ramping Kai.

"Hei, apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Partner/kekasih!" keduanya menjawab berbeda dan saling tatap.

"Partner! Kami hanya partner!" ujar Kai. Sehun mengernyit tak senang.

"Yakin? Kok kalian terlihat lebih dari partner!" ujar Chanyeol menyelidik.

"Ck, kami hanya partner!" ngotot Kai. Sehun yang kesal menyetakkan lengannya keras dari pinggang Kai.

"Partner? Jadi kita hanya partner?" tanya Sehun dengan nada rendah, marah. Kai menelan ludahnya kelu, dia takut pada sosok Sehun yang seperti ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap aneh.

"Kalian partner bukan sih?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Bukan/Ya!" jawab keduanya beda lagi. Sehun menatap tajam Kai yang ketakutan di bawahnya.

"Kenapa tidak dibuktikan saja? Seks misalnya? Kalau kalian hanya sekedar seks kan berarti kalian memang partner, tapi kalau kalian bercinta, berarti kalian pasangan!" ujar Chanyeol polos. Sehun menyeringai, Kai merinding.

"Kau pintar hyung! Jja, beruang manisku! AYO. AKU. MASUKI!" **DRAP DRAP DRAP! BLAM!**

Dan Chanyeol sekarang menyesal mengatakannya. Dia jadi tak punya teman, dan sebentar lagi-

"Anggghhh~ Sehunnhhh ohhh ahhh yaahh di sanahhh ahhh ouchhh"

"Kkkhh kau sempithh sayangghhh~"

"Ah ah ah S-Sehunhh a-akuhh AHH!"

"Ohh yesssh sebentar lagihh ahh~"

"Eungghhh Sehunnn ahhh sodokkhh lebihh kerashh sayangghhh EUNGHHHH~"

"Kau sempithh ahhh"

"Lebihh cepathhh oh oh oh akuhh!"

"Sabarrhh tungguhh akuuhh kkh! Akh ohh ohh Kaiihhh sayanghh lovehhh"

"Ah ah ahh"

"Ohh yessh ah"

"SEHUNN/KAIII"

.

-telinga Chanyeol sudah tidak suci lagi karena desahan dua maknaenya.

"Eomma, aku salah bicara~"

.

.

END


End file.
